Yosei Gakuen!
by WhatGoesUpGoesDown
Summary: Unknown to mages, they lived before. As what? as your favorite high-schoolers, of course. "are you alone?" juvia nodded. "no wonder it rains all the time." NaLi,LoLu,Jerza,GraJu,and more pairings later on
1. freshman, stares, and bonding

Chapter one: freshman, stares, and new bonds

* * *

_**A/n**_

_**I plan to make 10 or 20 chapters. Or maybe more since its fairy tail were talking about. Sorry if the chapters are short. Oh yeah! Don't worry about cursing.. I'm only gonna curse once in a while. Like probably on natsu or gray..**_

* * *

Title: yosei gakuen

Author: dewdrop

Summary: Unknown to all magical beings, they live from a certain span of time, twice. They were all fated to meet, from a simpe thread of destiny to the other. What about red threads, bonds, and friendship? how did all of that happen?

* * *

Yosei gakuen or fairy academy is a magic school consisting os elementary, junior high school, high school, and campuses where you learn magic. The wizards-in-training are in the last step in learning to be a wizard. After they graduate, they will be released in the magic world, or to be continued in master study, only they will remember nothing about this short past they had. The scattered memories from this will lead them in the future naturally. This school is hidden and can only be seen by mages, for only less than half of the human population are able to use magic. This school treats the students like colleagues. Only with less discipline and maturity.

A young adult with shoulder length blond hair and lively brown orbs walked her way to the school, with her best friend by her side, who was busy reading a thick book intensely. They live in fairy hills, a girls dormitory and they're rooms are next to each other so they always walk to school together.

"so what do you think, levy?" The blond grinned "i worked hard on it."

"hmm... it has a good storyline, but you need to pay more attention here and there, but otherwise, its-"

"Yo lucy!" An arm was thrown around her shoulder, snapping her.

"Eeek!" She squealed, and turned around to see the one doing that only so she could hit his face. "Natsu!"

Levy sighed. "good morning, natsu"

"Bad mood already?" he teased.

"not!" She puffed her cheeks. She inhaled and exhaled, then planted her hands on her curveous hips. "natsu, can you please act more mature? i mean, we're in high school now."

"but that's no fun!" he mischeviously complained. "gray's childish too y'know"

Gray was behind him, with his typical smirk and his usual attire (nothing at all).

"Shut up rosy locks, we don't want you being juvenile every morning." He said.

"I don't want to hear that from you frosty!" Natsu implied.

Scarlet, who was calmly eating her cake, simply glared at the two rivals, making them shiver.

"Were you two bickering with each other again?" she pointed out in a stern yet mesmirizing tone.

The formers mentioned quickly hugged each other's backs while dancing idiotically. Natsu was the first one to talk. "t-this is nothing, erza!"

"Y-yeah! just friendly rivalry!" gray followed while nodding and soaking cold sweat.

Erza nodded in approval, after staring for a whole five minutes. "Very well then"

Lucy giggled. Seeing the boys get along because of erza is always quite a sight to see.

"Lu-chan, its the new term isn't it?" Levy said cheerfully. Lucy nodded.

"Yup. They said that some students who assigned late from first half will join us will they?" She replied, later staring blankly at the sky.

_**new students, huh...**_

**__**Team natsu had no idea whatsoever about the changes the four new students can make to them...

* * *

Erza walked into her classroom and put her bag on her seat. She looked around the room. There are new colleagues. There were about four or more, she inspected.

She spotted a blue-haired girl staring at gray, blushing, and fiddling with her fingers. And almost immidiately rain started to pour. The other girl who was rumored to be mirajane's little sister, who formerly studied abroad, was totally attached to natsu, who was as oblivious as gray at the fact that a girl is staring at them. While the other guy with tinted glasses seems to be head over heels for lucy. Lucy was surprisingly unaware of this despite her overly cautious disease natsu said she has.

The new students were... interesting, erza would say that much. But one freshman caught her eye, the hoodied man. She reluctantly looked behind her back, to the mysterious guy. He was awfully familiar. She flinched and knitted her eyebrows, eyeing him when she finally snapped out of it and realized what she was doing. She was- She shook her head , She was been glaring at him. She can only **stare** at one thing, and that is cake. Her beloved cake.

"Erza, what are you looking at?" Lucy asked out of nowhere. She shook her head.

"Nothing in particular..." She said. Was it that obvious?

She **stared **back again, the man was crossing his fingers chin resting, and gloomly staring at the windows, some of his bangs and attractive blue strands poking out from under the hoodie. Erza hated to admit this to the strange man, but he actually looked _**cool**_. with that kind of pose and blank expression, his slightly slipped-off hood, and the gray clouds and blue wall of her classroom in perfect contrast to his hair, and also that mystic tattoo running down his right cheek which is in her hair color, She couldn't help but **stare **at him and unconciously smile cutely at that image. _**(a/n attention jellal fernandes fangirls, he is purely erza's, so stop squealing. whoops i just spilled the beans!)**_

Erza slapped herself and shook herself vigorously for thinking that. _**What the heck is wrong with me?**_

"Erza...are you not feeling well? " Lucy asked in a concerned tone, staring at her as if she's going nuts.

Erza ignored her, giving him one last **stare**. Unfortunately for her, he noticed her and smirked. She bit her lip and gritted her teeth for blushing, and looked away, annoyed.

"Erza" lucy stated, looking at where she was **staring** at. "you know its not like you to **stare **at other people and get mad at just doing that"

"i'm fine, lucy" She retorted. "Something is just suspicious, that's all.."

Lucy stayed quiet since almost everything was suspicious to erza. Levy giggled at her actions, the blond turned around and **stared** at her weirdly.

"Do you know what's going on, Levy?" she knitted her eyebrows, confused.

"Didn't you see the color of her cheeks, Lu-chan?" She smiled insolently. "and that expression..."

After blinking a few times, Lucy started to chuckle too, earning **stares** from her classmates.

_**erza's totally smitten! i can't believe this!**_

* * *

In another section of the classrom, the new elemental mage was staring at the shirtless man in front of her, her face flushing brightly. Gray who finally noticed the glares he was receiving, turned around.

"Do you have a problem?" he suddenly scowled. The latter was so surprised that she dropped all of the books on her table. The exhibitionist rolled his eyes, but quickly bowed down and picked up her books, the latter following him nerveously.

"Juvia is such a klutz!" she muttered to herself in regret, her face blushing fiercely. After she collected all the books, she stood up, not forgetting to bump her head to the table in the process. Gray stood up after her, and handed over her books.

"Here" he said. "and try to **not **stack all of your books on your table? its weird."

"sumimasen" she apologized. "arigatou, juvia will put her books in her locker next time."

"So is something wrong?" gray sat down on his chair, picking his word carefully for a conversation this clumsy girl.

"N-nothing..." She stuttered.

"Fine" he folded his arms "But stop kicking my chair, its kind of annoying" he said, trying not to scowl. "and stop acting so shylike, there's no need for that."

"oi gray!"

"Ah.." _**doesn't he realizes he's not in a shirt? **_juvia inwarldly wondered, but she never realized she was kicking his chair. "J-juvia apologizes!"

"Hey graaay.. hello?"

"Juvia?" Gray apparently, was still confused at juvia's way of speaking, stared at her like a dumbfounded dense idiot (which was a great way to describe him) "who's juvia? And why is she apologizing?"

"OI, ICEBLOCK!" gray started to get poked.

"Juvia is juvia!" She said, starting to get impatient. "Juvia apologizes for annoying her classmate..."

"Juvia?" He blinked. "Oh, your name is juvia. I'm-"

_**"GRAAAAAYYYYYYY!"** _Natsu screamed, placing his fiery fist on gray's cheek, successfully making him fall off the chair he was on (and breaking it too). "ANSWER ME!"

Gray groaned. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, FLAME BRAIN?"

"FOR BEING DEAF, STRIPPER!"

Juvia merely gaped with an open mouth at the scene before her. _**when did that rose haired guy came? and what did he just do to gray?and why are they fighting?**_

"tsk, stupid natsu" a person sighed. "Don't worry newb, this happens all the time."

Juvia gave a questioning look and sighed. "N-nice to meet you... Gray.." She ended, rather speechless.

* * *

Lucy decided not to bother erza and turned to her front, and decided to talk to the new student in front of her. The ochre head attracted her, since he looked familiar. She tapped his shoulder which was unfortunately for her, a bad mistake.

"Um, excuse me?Are you the new colleagues? I'm lucy, its nice to meet you!" She introduced cheerfully. The man turned around, his eyes widened as soon as he saw a charming blond, her lips forming a heart-winning smile. After a few seconds eyeing her rather lustfully, he smirked.

"Loke." he took her hand. "pleasure to meet you, beautiful" he kissed her hand gentlemanly .

Lucy blushed, more then she already have anyway. _**He must be one of those womanizers, get ahold of yourself, lucy!**_

Seeing the pink dust all over her perfect, adorable face, he stopped and chuckled. "my bad, was that too much for you?"

Lucy frowned. "jerk"

He chuckled in a teasing tone. "i apologize for being rude"

"yeah i guess its fine." she shrugged, hiding the fact that she was actually moved by that simple gesture. "but don't do it again"

"um yeah, i don't think i can promise that" he rubbed his nape cutely. Lucy glared at him. "Sorry to pry, but may i ask something?" he said, his voice tone turned serious. Lucy nodded, sweat dropping.

"What magic do you posses?" he asked, still using that strange way of talking. Lucy smiled. She always feels happy when someone gains interest in her magic.

"i'm a celestial spirit wizard." She beamed. "I also sensed something familiar from your magic, what is it? oh and just talk normally" she added quickly.

Loke widened his eyes again, and smiled. _**This hot chick is a celestial spirit wizard? but the magical power she has is enormeous! this can summon five zodiacs simultaneously and keep them around for a whole week!**_

"Can i ask you something else? something rather personal, in fact." he said. Lucy nodded curtly. "If you were to choose one of twelve golden gate keys, which one would you chose?"

"the lion, of course!" she quickly replied with no hesitation.

The ginger-head could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. "Oh. why so?"

Lucy sticked her finger to her lips, thinking. "hmm, coz he's the leader, nd he's my favorite of all constelations-except for canis minor, its cute, and because the constelation is cool, so i bet he's really cool, especially that star in the middle- you know.. the bright one? whats it callled again?"

"regulus" he pointed out and chuckled, his head floating in the clouds hearing the high praises the blonde is giving to that zodiac.

"yeah, that's it!" she suddenly screamed and slammed her table as if she was a scientist that found a new discovery for humankind, earning all of the attention on her. "are you interested in the stars too? oh yeah, you still haven't answered my question yet, what's you're mag-"

"sshh" Loke silenced her by planting his forefinger on her lips, leaning beside her to whisper, "can you lower your voice, _**kitty?**_"

Lucy's face turned bright red as soon as she realized everyone's eyes on her, that ridiculously cute nickname he gave her, and how close he is to her right now. Loke pulled away and rested his chin on his palm, smirking, and patted her head. "that's a good _**kitty**_"_** (a/n fangirls, kindly chorus an 'awwwww' for them please)**_

"IDIOT!" she furiously hit his head and looked away to cool down her burning face. But it was too late.

"kawaii~!" levy crooned. "lu-chan, you guys are so cute together!"

"way to go lucy!" cana grinned, blushing due to the alchohol but nowhere as red as lucy is. Loke arched an eyebrow and nursed his bruised head.

"gaah! shut up you two!" she pouted, and sighed. "i'm so lucky mira isn't here.."

Levy and Cana exchanged glances, and they both grinned at her mischeviously.

"NO!, no, no, no no anything but that!" she begged, on the verge of crying hopelessly. "don't tell her, PLEASE!"

"were's pulling your leg, lucy" "just kidding, lu-chan"

"you guys are so mean." she snapped, pretending to be mad while the two girls chuckled at her.

"speaking of which," loke continued. "i haven't answered your question."

Lucy immediately recovered and turned at loke , hiding her enthusiasm. "so what is it?"

Loke stood up and fixed his school jacket, and bowed in front of her. "leader of twelve zodiacs, leo the lion. at your service"

* * *

"Hi! Are you natsu, the dragon slayer?" A white haired girl asked, totally oblivious to the fact that the boy she's talking to was trying to incinerate a certain ice block.

"Uuh yeah I'm natsu"

"I'm lisanna strauss! I use take over magic!"

"Like your brother elfman? That's cool!" Natsu stopped hitting gray, starting to gain interest in the conversation.

"Hey, Can you transform yourself into a dragon?" He asked. Lisanna blinked and giggled at his unsuspected question. That caught natsu off guard. _**Damn..she's making fun of me..**_

"Let's see now... a dragon? I can only do the wings.. But i'm learning" she smiled.

"Awesome! I have a dragon buddy!" He grinned. "nice to meet you lis-leslie?"

"lisanna" she corrected.

"Wow, natsu's actually talking to a girl besides lucy!" Cana teased.

"fuck off Cana" he sternly exclaimed, obviously starting a fight. Gray chuckled and gladly accepted the challenge. "mind your own business"

"Wow I'm shocked. Natsu knows what MYOB stands for" cana said with wide eyes and sarcasm ,tittering her half empty glass of wine.

"You got that right cana, he's even ignoring the fight with me" he added. "And _**he's **_the one who started it"

"Shut up frostbite"

"You wish, pinky"

The two were about to start another fight before the white haired angel stopped natsu.

"Don't mind them, natsu. Well, its nice to meet you." she said, shaking natsu's hand. "We're friends, right?"

Natsu grinned. "Sure!"

_**She's nothing like mira... **_natsu thought, grinning immensely.

This made others sweatdrop in wonder. _**Did she just stop natsu from a fight that easily? **_Even Erza was nodding her head in approval.

Lisanna tittered her head and smiled afterwards. "what's with that creepy grin?"

"thats just how he looks," cana pointed out. "that stupid-idiotic-characteristic grin of his is what girls find attractive, right?" cana winked, causing the area under lisanna's blue orbs to turn into a deep shade of red.

"cana, you're too drunk" gray stared at her skeptically. "i can't believe you actually said that."

"We both know i didn't mean that, gray" she rolled her eyes.

"you're right though, cana-san" lisanna muttered almost anaudibly, so nobody heard her.

"gray, are you possibly jealous?" Levy teased, covering her mouth with one hand.

"what for?"

"i mean, Natsu actually has a girl who's interested in him" She giggled.

"Gray-sama, you have Juvia here for you" The blunette muttered from a distance.

"not like i care" he said. "i'm not aiming for a girl to be head-over-heels for me anyway, unlike _**some people**_" he flashed his head at Loke.

Lisanna giggled. "Don't worry gray, i'm sure someone has her eyes on you" she said, making Juvia blush.

"haha! gray's gonna get married with a guy!" natsu laughed.

"What makes you say that, girly?" he retorted.

"because you said you're not interested in girls, GAY!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"i said you're GAY!"

"THAT'S IT, PINK FLAME, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!" gray exclaimed, ready for another meaningless fight with natsu.

"BRING IT ON, ICE PACK!"

"STOP IT, YOU IDIOTS!" titania roared, silencing the two as they saluted to her.

"y-yes, captain!" they sputtered in unison. Erza marched back to her chair with a 'hmph', and silently folded her arms.

Lisanna stared at natsu for a while, and started laughing. Natsu stared at her like she was a mental case, but started laughing eventually. Levy shook her head as she eyed the two.

_**well this term will certainly be the most interesting one yet, and i'm gonna be witnessing it all!**_

* * *

_**A/n**_

_**Dewdrop here! for those who don't know, yosei is fairy :3 i guess it was pretty obvious anyways**_

_**And gray is here too-_- yarashiku**_

_**Gray-chi don't be so rude to the readers! *puffs cheeks***_

_**I'm older than you, dope**_

_**btw, when i made that Jerza part, i didn't intentionally mean to bold every 'stare' and everything related to that word, until i re-read it and noticed how many 'stares' there were in that part and i started laughing idiotically and thought; 'why not'? so forgive me for my weidness. I was squealing fangirlishly when i made that arc O/O**_

_**you made me weird too, i am definitely not deaf.**_

_**So how do you like my AU? I've been plotting this for a good 10 chapters now, so I think this story will reach 15 chapters, if you review I'll add more, or possibly make a sequel**_

_**Dew, this story is shitty**_

_**Gay! *snapps at gray***_

_**My name is GRAY, douche, not gay.**_

_**._. That actually suits you gray, but i don't see why baka-dewwy-chan is using gray for her author's note...**_

_**you're not getting any fish tonight, if that's what you're thinking. **_

_**hmmm~ i wonder where charle is..**_

_**and FTW was that stupid line**_

_**whichever do you mean, gay? *acting all innocent***_

_**-_- that freaking humilliating way to describe me?**_

_**for readers who agree with me that gray IS a dumbfounded dense idiot, please kindly tell him that through reviews.**_

_**i agree with dew! :3**_

_**Well thank you happy, i chose gray because natsu scrafed down all of my chiken wings, erza is busy with her daily get-togethers with jellal,and i need to distract gray from going into lucy's room while she's bathing**_

_**wait a sec- i don't do that**_

_**gray's a pervert! ^o^**_

_**is not**_

_**is too!**_

_**not**_

_**too!**_

_**no-**_

_**and Anyway! GOMENASAI! I made them OOC...**_

_**As always**_

_**-I made mira as like her usual delinquent self here. Its so much more interesting. It also prevents writers block (I hope)**_

_**oh shit. why did you-**_

_**coz its a lot more fun like that!, ne, happy?**_

_**aye!**_

_**this chapter is so short so gomengomengomen! i'll be hoping for reviews though, just a simple one will do a lot, i mean if you don't do it, who will? and i'll appriciate it so much! i mean, dont you get that feel of getting other people's comments and praises that sends you floating in the clouds, and getting critics from others that makes you wanna update sooner so he-**_

_**Author, will you kindly stop rambling bullshit and start working on the next chapter?**_

_**T^T**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**ps: can you give me some tips and pointers for the story? i'd love that..**_

* * *

_******-please read and review my other fanfiction too, your reviews are worth the hard work-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_** what goes up..**_

_****__**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


	2. How cliche

Chapter 2: how cliche...

_**A/n: sorry if the chapters are short. And thank you, thank you so much for reviewing! I love you guys! Oh and if you review more hopefully I'll update longer and sooner chapters. Anyway here's the second chap!**_

Title: yosei gakuen

Author: dewdrop

Summary: unknown to all magical beings, they live from a certain span of time, twice . They were all fated to meet, from a simple thread of destiny to each other. What about red threads, bonds, and friendship? How did all that happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. if i did i'd make it a shoujo manga for lack of skill in battle scenes(?)

* * *

Lucy heartfilia was admiring the reflection of herself in the mirror. Seems like she was so tired getting pissed off by some 'certain people' it actually helped with her body. Well, it actually didn't matter if she gained weight since people never noticed it.

"Hmmm..plue,do you think i... Lost some weight?" She asked. Plue, her canis minor, nodded While shivering. Lucy grinned in satisfaction. She was so busy moving around that year that she lost weight. Looks like the starvation in the middle of the night when she needs to do all her paperwork (a/n like i said they're just like collagues) and she has nothing to snack on with was certainly helpful.

"Wow, losing weight is so easy when you don't try to! " She claimed proudly. Since plue can't say anything but 'ppuunnn' and his own name, its like she's talking to herself, making her look like she's crazy, more then she already is anyway.

She put on her favorite outfit, a sleeveless white shirt with blue lines, forming a crest sign (you all know which one it is). Usually she leaves the zipper half open (which reveals a lot of cleavage) but since its getting chilly in autumn, she closed it and took a short pink jacket with long sleeves, (the one she wore before the miss fairy tail contest to cover her cheerleader outfit) and wore black stockings.

The blond tied her shoulder-length hair, took her favorite short blue skirt and black boots, her belt, and her whip and keys. went out of her dormitory room and went to erza's room. Erza was wearing a her white plain collar shirt with a blue ribbon tied neatly in it, and she wore a long thin black sweater outside, a blue skirt, stockings and armor boots.

"Erza! Lets walk to the academy together!" Lucy asked. Erza nodded.

"Can we go to the departement store on the way home? i'm running low on sweets" she said. Lucy giggled a nod.

* * *

-time lapse-

They were finally at the school gates, And hey were about to change shoes when erza spotted a strange looking-boy who had blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye, down to his cheek. Erza gasped, and clutched her head, her other hand reaching the fence to keep her stable.

_**That's him! that's really him!**_

"Erza!" Lucy approached the redhead, who was breathing hard. "Erza are you okay? take a deep breath, inhale, exhale..."

Erza did what lucy said and eventually calmed down. Was the shock of seeing that figure really gave such an effect to her? Erza grimaced and her face turned serious.

_**That can't be him.. he shouldn't be here... but then, who is he?**_

"Lucy...you can go to class first" Erza said. Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"But erza, you looked like you just saw a ghost" She frowned. "what happened?"

Erza gave her a pleading look. "Lucy, just please... i'll catch up with you later.."

_**I need to deal with this myself... **_erza added to herself.

Lucy stared at her for a while, then smiled. "Okay, i'll meet you in class"

As soon as lucy left erza rushed to the door.

Great. Jellal completely forgot his jacket, uncovering his spiky aqua hair and the tattoo on the right side of his face. Unaware of the fangirlish expression displayed on faces of girls he passed by, he walked to school with one hand in his pocket and one carrying his bag, thrown behind his shoulders._** (a/n imagine jellal like that...)**_

Erza kept glaring him suspiciously. Unfortunately Jellal saw her and lifted his eyebrow._** Who is that girl? What is she staring at? What's with her scary look? What the hell did I do? What the heck is going on here? Why is she giving me death glares? Why am I even paying attention to this- Why are you staring back at her? What are you thinking, Jellal? Oh god jellal stop being a fag.**_

Jellal stared at her, creeped out by her semi-unfriendlyness. But what caught his eye was her bright crimson locks, perfectly contrasted with the color of her eyes and the autumn breeze blowing behind it. If he were to notice the glare in her eyes, he'd stop staring. Well, He did eventually and erza approached him right afterwards. He gulped and walked backwards. Erza started speedwalking.

_**This is bad. why do i feel like i did something wrong?**_

Scarlet eventually caught up with him and tapped (or grabbed his shoulder). The blunette stared at her skeptically, as she was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um.. Can I help you?" He asked to the petite yet strange lady in front of him.

"do i know you from somewhere?" She said sharp, still with arms crossed, and eyes on his tattoo.

_**do i know her? **_He shrugged. _**almost wished i did... **_

He shook his head. She sighed. Then she looked straight at him with her infamous death glare.

"Um... Did I do something?" He asked, sweatdropping.

"Nothing. You're just suspiciously familiar.. Or is it familiarly suspicious?..." She continued with one hand on her chin. Jellal chuckled at the thought of the strange scarlet.

_**She's weird, scary, AND attractive... that makes me sort of curious...**_

"Well maybe your mistaken.. This is our first time meeting each other.." He chuckled. "Jellal fernandes" he said, giving her his hand. Erza startled at that surname, but managed to keep her cool.

"E-erza scarlet" She took his hand and shook it.

"Scarlet?" He gaped. "No wonder"

Erza blushed profusely and punched his arm, glared at him, and turned around like what a tsundere would do. Of course, she's always sensitive when someone says her surname, which is her hair color.

"Don't say my last name" she scoffed. "I'm not familiar with strangers saying it."

"Uh..i'm sorry, i didn't mean to..." Jellal stopped. "But that's your hair color ..."

Titania's mood changed as soon as she saw guilt on the adorable face of his. "yeah, its weird isn't it?"

Jellal shook his head. "no! i like it"

An awkward silence fell.

Jellal slapped his mouth before Erza got the chance to scold him. Erza's face was matching her hair color, which unfortunately made Jellal laugh.

"Don't _**ever**_ talk about my hair again."

"I'm sorry" He pouted, but then smiled wolfishly. "shouldn't we be heading to class?"

_**That's a slight change of character... **_Erza thought, not missing the two rivals in the corner of her eyes, bickering with each other as usual.

"Natsu, gray, what are you two doing?" She said with a menacing voice, making the boys shiver down they're spines. Surely it was a rivalry of who broke a sweat first between them.

"N-n-n-nothing erza!" They said in unison.

"Natsu, its quite cold but it doesn't give you a reason to set bushes on fire."

Salamander immediately sucked the fire on the bushes, sweatdropping. "Gray, wear a shirt'" She said harshly, making the ice wizard panic before he put any material on.

"But really" she muttered. "is it really cold, natsu?

"its freezing" "its burning"

Jellal chuckled at the sight of the two elemental based mages. It was quite interesting, really, how they get along and don't get along like that. Erza cut the intense staring- glaring contest between the two just by saying a few words. The two immediately started hugging each other.

"well it can't get any colder, right?"

_**drip**_

"what the-"

_**drip**_

Erza's eyes widened at the sight of a teardrop on her palm and on the blunette's tattoo, running down his cheek.

_**Drop**_

Ironic, isn't it? when you're so sure of something won't happen and it happened right afterwards. And it happened just because this cold stripper came late to class because of fighting with a firecracker and making another blunette worry. Well, the firecracker brought this upon himself. The liquid falling from the sky now increased drastically.

"yikes!" natsu exclaimed, scrambling to shelter. "its pouring all of a sudden!"

"shit. just shit" gray cursed, but didn't avoid rain like his rival did. "god, i know i'm cold but do i deserve this?"

Luckly for erza, Jella pulled her away from the rain the moment the first drop collided with his cheek. And fortunately for him, she never noticed.

"thank you" she said. "forgive me for being rude earlier."

"don't mention it" he said, scratching his nape. _**Did my body do that automatically? on usual accasions, i'd want to see her soaked- oh stop thinking dirty, you jerk, save it for your honeymoon- **_

Jellal slapped his cheeks and shook the stupid ideas off his head. Erza raised her eyebrow. The blunette was trying hard not to chuckle because he doesn't want to get killed.

_**Erza scarlet, huh? Interesting..**_

* * *

Lucy was alone in the locker room. Erza had something to do, Or so she said. Lucy was not stupid, and if she was right, Erza's cheeks were pink then. Lucy hummed, enthusiastic to ask about the details later, if she let her, of course. She approached her locker when she bumped into the-so-called lion from yesterday. However, instead of smiling, she blushed.

"Hi. Not with your friends?" Loke asked, leaning to the locker with folded arms as if he were waiting for her.

"E-erza had something to do. Levy went to the restroom" she said. Loke scooted a bit closer to her, closely observing her.

"Oh really?" he continued. "should i accompany you to class?"

"Y-yeah sure why not?" she smiled awkwardly. _**This is so embarassing! I was busy praising the wannabe zodiac leaders and he turns out to be this sort of guy? I can't believe i said all those things about him yesterday!**_

Loke sensed her awkwardness and chuckled, patting her head again. Lucy growled, annoyed.

"you're a jackass" She muttered. "i wasted my chilhood worshiping a guy like you."

"that's an exaggeration" he chuckled. Lucy looked up to him.

"you know, you're more like a cat" she said. "why did you decide to call **me** with that stupid nickname instead?"

"Well" he laughed. "kitties are adorable, and feisty"

He smirked again when he saw Lucy's face turn positively pink, before she slapped him upside head and muttered, "Jerk"

_***flashback***_

_**"Y-your the lion?" Lucy jawdropped. "Leo THE lion?"**_

_**"yup" He smirked.**_

_**Lucy remained silent, blood rushing to his face. Loke simply chuckled.**_

_**"yeah, that's me" he smiled. "you find it hard to believe?"**_

_**"Well yeah!" she retorted.**_

_**No, Lucy actually thought she was an idiot for not noticing this before. His puffy yet spiky strawberry blonde hair is shaped like a mane, making him look like a beast. His dark eyes were covered by tinted blue glasses (Lucy wondered why), and that school uniform seemed to fit perfectly on him. When she finally payed attention to how he looks, she blushed like a madwoman and turned around to Levy.**_

_**"aww Lucy's embarrassed!" Cana teased.**_

_**"S-shut up cana!" The blonde sputtered.**_

_**Loke sat down and observed at the celestial-spirit-wizard-to-be. She had shoulder length blonde hair, half-tied to the right, big, round brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and a perfect little smile formed by her perfect pink-ish lips.**_

_**one word: adorable**_

_**Loke was already falling for her.**_ _**And heck, did this womanizer saw a whole lot of cute girls. Loke is a certain chick magnet that attracts girls quickly. VERY quickly. Girls are his pleasure, but something about lucy is different, and its attracting him.**_

_**"Well, lucy" he smirked. "i'm going to have to thank you for giving me such high praises like that."**_

_**"I hate you" she joked.**_

_**"we both know you don't" he chuckled, earning a feirce blush from lucy. Adding more blood rushing to her face, he patted her head again. Instead of resisting, lucy let out a small yelp.**_

_**"did you just meow?" loke asked, blinking a few times. Lucy hid her face in her arms.**_

_**"shut up!" she squeaked. "ihateyouihateyouihateyou!"**_

_**"you're so cute when you're mad, neko-hime" he ruffled her hair.**_

She has to be my future master. _**he thought. **_I would never ask for a better one than her. And i don't want to know what will happen to her if she can't protect herself.

_**"Lucy" he called. The blond raised her head a little in response. "When you become a celestial spirit wizard, can you posses my key?"**_

_**The blond's mood changed immediately. "Can i can i can i?"**_

_**"of course you can" he chuckled. **_

I want to protect you even when you become a super strong wizard, i want to see you grow stronger and i will always be there annoying you and teasing you while you do that. I don't even know why i'm saying this.

_**"yeah! i reserved a zodiac key!" she said, punching her fist in air.**_

_**"anything for you lucy" loke winked, melting her again.**_

_**A blue-haired bookworm observed from her seat, giggling at her companion. **_lu-chan's down, erza is smitten, what a day!

_**Yet she never realized what was going to hit her...**_

_***end of flashback***_

Again his eyes won't stop staring at her. His jaw dropped when he saw what she took out from her locker, though. And no wonder.

Lucy carried a huge stack of books. There were about 15 books, each of the had approximately 580 pages. Loke raised his eyebrow. He knew he could bring it for her to impress her, and she'll thank him for it anyway. But the problem right now is he kind of needs to help her or all the books will fall all over her, and just getting the thought of it hurt. (Un)fortunately the blonde read his mind and prevented him from doing anything cheesy.

"Its okay loke, i don't mind! But thanks anyway." She said, grinning. He wasn't too sure tough. He kept staring at her. She looked away with her face slightly flushed.

_**Why is he staring? do i have somthing on my face? **_He kept staring at her until He proved his suspicion was right (it was partly his fault for staring at her and making her lose her focus).

"Watch out!" He warned. But he was too late. She tripped over and dropped her books on the stairs. She shrieked, and She almost fell off the stairs. He swiftly caught her waist, and managed to catch 3 three flying books, One hit his head. And boy they were heavy.

"ouch" he muttered to himself, and exhaled. "are you okay, lucy?"

"Whoa! That was too close! Thanks!" She said. Loke put her down and smiled.

"Anything for you, kitty" he shot her a heart-melting smile. The blonde sort of blushed at his sudden comment. She turned around, collecting the books and trying to forget how warm his breath was on her nape when he caught her. She took a deep breath.

"S-sorry...i was just thinking stuff...and..well.. Yea.." Lucy said, difficult in words when she's embarrassed.

"you shouldn't space out on creaky stairs whild bringing a ton of weight in your hands" he said, picking up a book. "let alone bringing these stuff! you should have let me help you"

"i'm fine with it, really" she muttered."Loke, can you um... Leave me alone for a while?" She asked carefully, trying to not make it sound mean (sadly for her, it did. Lucy you meanie!).

"Oh..." He stopped, obvious concerned. "Okay, as you wish.."

Lucy saw the hesitation in his eyes."Well, if you don't want to.."

He frowned. "Lucy, truthfully, i can't leave you alone"

"What? Why not?" She said, confused.

"you're that type" he excused.

"huh?" she tilted her head in confusion. "that type?"

_**Oh god she really looks like an innocent kitten. **_"You just-" he stopped, then shook is head.

"I just?"

"Its nothing"

"Uh huh..."

"Really! Its nothing!"

"Of course its not"

"I'm serious"

"We both know you aren't"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Then do it"

"don't hate me okay?" He said. "you're cute and you're a klutz sometimes"

Lucy resisted the urge to smack his head or give him the special 'lucy kick' treatment and blushed instead, and turned around to pick up the other books. "i hate you!"

"you said you wont" he pouted. No girl was able to corner him like this. Ironically, the words he said made lucy's face redder.

"I'm kidding, don't take that seriously.." she pointed out. "but am i really a cute klutz?"

"Yes, i worry about you sometimes because kittens like to make rackets." he teased. "And yes, you are a cute little kitten."

"playboy" She pouted, pretending to sound mad, picking her books, and not bothering if loke is bringing the other half. "What's with you!"

"i'm always like this" he chuckled, scratching his neck. "shall we walk to class?"

"sure" she coldly said. "thanks.. leo"

"what was that?"

"mm, nothing"

* * *

"Ugh, its pouring again today?" a black haired girl complained.

"yeah, its stinks" A brunette added. "i mean seriously, it _**reeks**_"

"way to ruin a day, _**cursed rain slut**_" another added, snickering at a certain gal who was nowhere near noticing them.

Juvia sat on her chair, waiting for gray to come. Rain won't stop pouring in places she goes through. She sighed hopelessly. _**its not like gray-sama is going to suddenly barge into the door and come at juvia or something! **_she shook her head. _**but where is he? Juvia is worried... is he stuck because of the rain?**_

Suddenly he came in. He was sweating, and wet thanks to the rain she created. His hair was messed up, and he took off his wet shirt. Juvia turned red immediately and smoke came out of her head.

_**g-gray sama is all wet because of juvia's rain... gaah! stop thinking stupid thoughts, juvia! **_

He looked really hot,(in juvia's opinion of course, we all know gray's cool) juvia taught she might fall out of her chair just like he did yesterday (courtesy of natsu). Juvia almost fainted when she saw gray approaching her, forgetting that he sits in front of her.

"Uh.. Juvia, was it?" He asked. "You're a water mage right? You have any idea what happened to the sky? It was freakin' hot a few seconds ago"

"G-gray-sama"Juvia blushed and nodded out of embarrassment, took a deep breath and managed to control her pace. "Rain is caused by juvia" She said, her voice saddened. He must have got caught by the rain she caused. She wanted to help him.

"Huh? Because of what now?" He asked, trying to ignore laxus who was blasting rock music in front of him, singing off-key and not even bothering to lift his head up and look at the stares people are giving him. Gray rolled his eyes. "Ugh.. LAXUS WHAT THE HELL, SHUT UP!"

The said blond twitched, but ignored the remark. Juvia remembered him as the person to not bother gray's meaningless fights with natsu.

_**eeh... so his name is Laxus-san **_juvia thought. _**he told juvia yesterday to ignore gray-sama's fights...**_

He turned back at juvia, pressing down his arms to her desk and made her startle. "Okay, what was that again?"

"Uh...urm.."She stuttered, to embarrassed to say anything. "J-juvia had caused the rain..."

Gray widened his eyes. "You can make it rain?"

Juvia's face was brushed in deep red. "W-well, yes...sort of..."

"Asking natsu is a hassle, god knows where the hell he is anyway."Gray pointed at his wet uniform, his looking rather upset. "Can you do something about **this**?"

"Urk.. About that..."

-30 seconds later-

Juvia knew she could do something, water stuck to her like stamps to the envelope. Deep down, she didn't see the point on drying off his shirt if he didn't wear it. But if it can prevent Gray from hating her, she decided to help.

So Juvia was in her own kind of haven, drying of gray's shirt even if he asked her angrily. She absorbed the liquid stuck on the clothing and the blunette is now thinking thoughts about how impressed gray will be.

_**Juvia just cleaned gray sama's shirt!**_ he sequealed in glee. _**Juvia hopes Gray-sama will see her as a capable wife... what if he asks for 30 children?**_ she daydreamed. _**Now juvia just needs to hand this over to gray-sama... **_she determined. Even if she said so, or at least thought so, she can't seem to find where the love of her life was. _**Amazing, gray-sama can dissapear in ten seconds... **_She sighed out and held up the shirt in front of her face, inhaling the scent of her beloved.

_**A Cold scent... What is this? A rather minty, dry scent, but is warm too.. and pine trees?**_

"Uh, juvia?"

The bluenette gasped as the calming voice of her gray-sama startled her. She quickly gave the shirt to gray.

"T-this.. Juvia is.."

Gray was eyeing her suspiciously when he turned his head to the shirt in her hands. His mouth fell open.

"what the..." he said in disbelief. "i was only gone for a few moments!"

His reaction was unreadable, gray displayed his typical heart-melting smile. Juvia smiled joyfully. She cheered mentally._** Juvia had earned satisfaction from her gray-sama!**_

"N-nandemonai" she smiled. Gray grinned, putting on his shirt almost as fast as how he took it off.

"Well thanks anyway, juvia" he said, fixing his collar.

_**he called juvia's name!**_

"So, does it always rain around you?"

_**stab.**_

"Yes.." She replied sadly. Its the truth though, she never saw a blue sky."It happens when juvia is in a bad mood.. or nervous.."

_**Which is now**_

Juvis stared at the fate outside the window sadly. She was already beating like crazy just having a normal converesation with Gray. Gray stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He asked with an open mouth. Juvia grimaced. It was actually a touchy subject for her to bring up, but since it was gray, she won't mind. She was actually happy she could talk to him, let alone private matters!

"Yes, of course" she said. "juvia was always like this... it is her fate..."

"You mean, you never saw the sky? That's kinda sad.." He said.

"Juvia doesn't take that as her burden. Juvia will live with it..." She mustered a fake smile, gazing the ominous clouds.

_**Juvia will live with it...**_

* * *

Lisanna spotted natsu on her way home, alone. She ran over to him and tackled him from behind. "Natsu~!" She screamed.

"Lisanna!" He chuckled. "hey, stand up!"

Lisanna quickly jumped backwards and poked her tongue when she just noticed the position they were in.

"Ehehe, my bad" She apologized, giving him her hand tp help him stand up. He took her hand and just made his typical toothy grin.

"Never mind that! Look what i found!" He said, opening a small sack. It had an egg about as big as those antique vases of rich people. Lisanna's eyes widened, really interested in it.

"W-what is it?" She asked.

"This? Its a dragon's egg!" He claimed.

"Its really cool! Where did you found it?"

"The house near the dormitory."

"Natsu, you live in the boy's dorm?" She asked.

"Yeah"

Lisanna gave a look of disgust. Mirajane toured her a few days ago and told her that the boy's dorm is absolutely filthy. You can't walk more then three steps without stepping on a cockroach. Lisanna shivered at that. The only reason the boys stay there is because its right behind the girl's dorm, separated _**only **_by a short, creaky, rusty fence.

"Natsu, that place is disgraceful" she said, not offending him in the slightest bit.

"Huh? Its pretty normal to me" he said. "Even if the walls are usualy full of holes, or not there"

Lisanna winced. It was probably because of his fights with gray. But he probably has nowhere else to stay. She knew that both gray and natsu lost they're parents, so their school principal took them in his care. They were enrolled in yosei gakuen's elementary section and they are in yosei gakuen the longest. Lisanna avoided the subject.

"I mean, its right beside the girls dormitory" she said with a serious look.

"What's the problem with that?" He said. "Its fun to pop into lucy's room once in a while"

"Pop into lucy's room?" Lisanna knitted her eyebrows. She recalled lucy as the gorgeous blonde in her classroom and her eyes widened. "What would you be doing in her room?"

"You know, sleep in her bed, bug her, check out her private stuff, eat her food" he said, giving a totally wrong answer. Lisanna was really baffled and shocked now.

"Why would you be sleeping in her bed?"

"Coz its compfy" he grinned. "Lucy pisses off every time I come in though. And I have to go out through the window. Plus, erza's the head dorm and everytime i come in i lose a life"

"So you and Lucy are dating?" she frowned. "are you even allowed to do those stuff in the dorm?"

_**you love her that much to get killed by erza everyday?**_

"dating?" he scrunched his eyebrows. "how did you get that conclusion?"

Lisanna sweatdropped. "Uh.. yeah, any person would think that, natsu"

"of course not" he chuckled. "we're best friends!"

"Best friends sleep in each other's beds?" she giggled. "natsu, you're weird"

"huh? lucy's a lot weirder than me, lisanna" he gave a stupid look and lisanna laughed like mad.

"A-anyway natsu, where are you planning to keep that?" She crossed her arms. "I mean, what if the dragon actually hatches? who knows how fast it grows, or what it eats, or what if, and that's a BIG if, it burns down the whole school.

"I never taught about that.." He said. Lisanna mentally facepalmed.

"I know! We should build a shelter!" he said.

"or a treehouse" she grinned "i'm kind of good at it!"

"wait, you said it was going to be a big dragon!" natsu reminded.

"i never said that natsu, it was just an 'if'. i'm just offering a comfortable place for the dragon to sleep, it won't grow giant in a few months, right?"

_**i doubt its even a dragon but alone in a treehouse? **_

"okay then!" he grinned. "i'll help build it!"

"where?" she asked.

"Um...How about where I found it?" He grinned. "i found it rolling from a big tree and knocking my head when i was training"

_**i'm positive that its not a dragon. whatever it is, it better be cute!**_

"Good idea!" Lisanna cheered. "Its getting late so we better get to work!"

"Yosh!"

_**A/n **_

_**9 friggin reviews O_o**_

_**i don't deserve all that! i love you guys ! **_

_**Minna! if you're wondering why Lucy's wearing normal clothes, this is why:  
mondays: school uniform  
tuesdays: free uniform  
wednesdays: free uniform  
thursdays: free uniform  
friedays: school uniform  
i'm gonna try drawing it and maybe i'll post the link. For girls, there are two extra sets of school sweaters (the one that looks like a vest) and the colors are soft yellow. the boy's are gray. both have the school emblem, they wear it usually on free uniforms.**_

_**This chapter sucks. i lost my modem so i won't be posting in a while**_

_**meanie!**_

_***rolls eyes* you're so pathetic**_

_**hey loke, i made lucy a meanie to you here you know**_

_**excuse me? my lucy is nowhere near-**_

_***punch* i gave that idea to the author.**_

_**-_- you should really be more thankful i made this into a LoLu. i can change it into graylu if you want, and thank you for the idea, lucy**_

_**no don't!**_

_**my pleasure (evil grin)**_

_**FYI, lolu is my second favorite. jerza is first but i need some extraordinary fics in this pairing despreately! i found one for lolu :)**_

_**how about g-gruvia?**_

_**gra lu? gru via? :/ what's that?**_

_**you don't need to know *simultaneously***_

_**yes, gray-sama doesn't need any other women when juvia is here! ^/^ *swoon* we will have thirty children and-**_

_**So this is a pretty long chapter I must say, for me at least. I'm not too good with language. And compared to those amazing authors who gets 30 reviews per chapter and manages to write 10000 words per chapter, yes, I mean you, this is nothing. i'll try to reduce my footnote, its fun to tease them**_

_**HEY!**_

_**I'm aiming for minimum of 7 reviews per chapter.. Anyway thanks a bunch for reading and seya next time! **_

_**-Please R&R my other fanfiction too, your reviews make it worth it-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
what goes up..  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


	3. Pair up!

A/n_** if you follow my fic 'never mind' then you should know what happened to me. i'm too tired to explain it again.  
i just need a reason to continue writing. And yes, the little conversations that changes the summary all the time are spoilers for the new chap.**_

Title: yosei gakuen

Author: dewdrop

Summary: unknown to all magical beings, they live from a certain span of time, twice . They were all fated to meet, from a simple thread of destiny to each other. What about red threads, bonds, and friendship? How did all that happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. if i did i'd make jerza each episode.

* * *

It was dark outside. Again.

Its not like a certain rainwoman can help it. When she's gloomy, she's gloomy. and no one can do anything about it. Or so she thought.

Juvia sighed, looking up at the clouds. She didn't bring her pink frilly umbrella today, she challanged herself to **not** make it rain. It wasn't even fifteen minutes yet but she felt like all hope was lost. Looking left and right, she searched for her beloved ice mage. Not finding what she was looking for, the blunette sighed again, running her hand through her tight navy curls and spacing out. She carried on and walked to school, and she was almost there.

"yo"

The voice startled Juvia and she started stammering and blushing uncontrollably. "g-g-gray-sama!"

"Juvia, was it?" the raven haired mage asked. Juvia nodded vigurously. Gray stared at her, then gave his infamous heart-melting smile. Juvia lost it and smoke started to come out of her shining red face.

"I got it right, then?" Gray asked. "so are you alone?"

Juvia nodded softly.

"again?"

Juvia hung her head in shame, and slowly nodded.

"No wonder it rains all the time"

Juvia shook her head.

"you should try saying something, y'know?" Gray scowled.

"J-juvia is sorry" she muttered. "It always rains around Juvia"

"That's kind of ironic" He walked, kicking his black umberella. "What usually makes it rain anyway?"

"It rains when juvia is nerveous" she said in a low tone. "or when she is frustated."

"Because of what now?" Gray leaned closer to her, not hearing what she said. Juvia blushed even more.

"I-it happens when Juvia is nerveous." She muttered, louder this time.

"I see" Gray said, backing away and stared blankly to space. "Rain all the time is sort of gloomy, isn't it?"

Juvia frowned. She didn't like it if people hate her for the rain she creates. It wasn't like she wanted to! She's always gloomy because so many people hate her and insult her, That's why when she first enrolled in the academy, she made a _teru teru bozu, _hoping it would bring good luck or fortune to her. Well at a point it did, for she believes the lucky charm she created was able to make her meet Gray. The rain wasn't as worse as it used to be, and it didn't blow down any trees. That's why Juvia feels very grateful to Gray, adding another reason for her to fall for him.

"Well, Juvia is immune to rain" she said, trying to sound cheerful. "She is a water mage after all"

"hhm, So it rains when you're sad?" Gray asked with a hand on his chin.

"Well theoratically, yes." Juvia said. "But Juvia will never be happy"

Gray only grinned at her little statement. "silly girl. Anyone could be happy!"

"That doesn't apply to juvia!" she faught back. "all her life... Juvia is hated. She was bullied, and people insulted her with names such as 'cursed rain woman' or 'ame onna"or even worse, 'bitch of rain'! Juvia hates it!"

Gray was dumbfounded, his eyes as big as tennis balls. Did the calm blunette just curse? Rain quickly followed her anger. And it was the most absurd rain ever, it was raining **_hot_**_ water_. Juvia slapped her mouth as soon as she realized what she said, her eyes spinning.

"oh shit" Gray cussed, expanding his black umbrella. "Juvia! calm down!"

Juvia looked up when she heard Gray's voice, realizing that she had made it rain again. Juvia then hung her head, frowning again.

**_Juvia failed... its_ _raining_...**

"Oi!" Gray looked over to her, and was in shock when he saw her crying. "Wait a sec, are you okay?"

"Juvia had made it rain again..." she muttered. "She can never make anyone happy..."

Gray sighed, and his hand trailed her wet cheeks due to rain and tears, but her tears were cold. He wiped them off, panicking. "Listen, if it keeps raining no one will be happy, right?" He said in a hushing tone.

Juvia lifted her face and was utterly shocked when she saw Gray's handsome face so close to hers, and her face started burning. The rain started to fade off. Gray smiled at her, satisfied. It was still raining a bit, but she managed to control it.

"good." He said, turning around. "So don't cry, get it? if you start crying, it will rain. and i don't want that."

Juvia only nodded, speechless again. Her face was still bright red, flushed. Her brain was trying to process what was happening. Gray grabbed his umbrella and held it above the two of them, one hand in his pocket.

Juvia gave him a puzzled frown, looking confused. Gray just shrugged.

"what?"

Juvia pointed at the umbrella.

"Who says water mages can't get cold?" He scoffed, answering her question.

"But Juvia is unaffected by...achoo!" Juvia tried to talk, but was cut by a cute little sneeze.

Gray rolled his eyes. "just walk already"

"O-okay" she stammered, fiddling her hands. She then held her right cheek, the one Gray touched.

_**G-gray sama wiped off Juvia's tears! and now she's under an umbrella with him!**_she squealed inside. _**Wait a minute... Gray-sama was able to decrease Juvia's rain? But how?** _

"Speaking of which" Gray shot her a look. "do you have a way to stop the rain? i mean it isn't bad, but getting wet everyday is sort of a hassle"

"Juvia doesn't know" she said.

"I'll just have to find out then" He said and smirked. "But raining everyday isn't a bad idea for me, it would shut up that dragshit idiot"

Juvia giggled. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't know, but then she realized what actually made the rain decrease.

It was Gray.

Who knew ice mages were warm in the rain?

"Thank you.. Gray-sama" She said.

"huh? For what?" he asked.

"...nothing." she smiled from ear to ear, and giggled.

Gray wouldn't admit it, but at that moment, her smiling face was brighter than the sun.

* * *

Erza scarlet was more cautious than she usually was, always looking left and right

**_I should go trough the back entrance. No one usually goes there._**

She made a swift turn left. Either her being overly cautious, or someone was following her. After checking the secret path, she entered.

**_I'm worriying too much. He's not the guy i know. Besides, he's a new student, so he shouldn't be able to get here..._**

"What are you running from?" a husky voice whispered in her ear. Erza tightened and her cheeks were tainted pink. The voice's owner smirked.

"This place is off limits." Erza growled. "How.."

"geez," Jellal simply pointed behind his back. "You really think that's all it would take to stop me?"

Erza made an instant turn and saw a hole in the fence. Her face fell. Jellal rubbed the back of his neck and whistled, pretending not to notice Erza's glare. Erza placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling with a malicious red area behind her. Jellal sweatdropped and put on a fake smile.

"And exactly how do you expect me to fix that fence?"

"hey, don't kill me! i did nothing wrong!" Jellal held his hands in front of his body in a defending manner. Erza glared at him even more.

"How will you fix **_that_** thing there?" Erza said. "If you fix it then i'll forgive you."

"Okay then." Jelall walked back to the fence. Erza marched away when he was busy, taking another turn.

**_Looks like i lost him..._** suddenly Erza bumped into something. **_huh?_**

"fixed it" Jellal said with a flat face. Erza turned around and checked. The fence was good as new.

"H-how..?"

"somehow" He said and smirked. "Now should we-"

Erza punched him in the gut and speed walked to the school building. "Leave me alone!"

Jellal was faster than her, and ended up behind her again. "i don't think i can."

Erza stopped her steps, turned around, and pulled his collar. "Do you **_want_** to be killed?"

The blunette gulped. "P-put me down first"

"Why should i?" Erza clutched his shirt tighter. "If you don't stop bugging me, i will have to pusnish you."

That hit Jellal again. "Well if you're the one punishing me, i don't mind."

Erza dropped him on the ground and punched him, hard. "You masoshistic freak!" She marched away. "I don't have time for you- Natsu and Gray have probably destroyed the whole class by now."

"ow, ow, ow" Jellal whimpered, standing up again. "You're quite the busy girl, punsishing boys all the time. And i thought Natsu was with Lucy, and Gray had Juvia."

The redhead turned around, confused. "Those two aren't strong enough to punish Natsu and Gray. They're both destroyers."

"No, I meant..." Jelall shoved his hands inside his pants pockets. "You know..."

"What?" Erza quizzically, not getting the hint.

"Well..." Jellal said, avoiding eye contact, when his eyes landed on something peculiar. "... hey, doesn't that belong to Natsu?"

"what does?" Erza asked again, looking up.

"That" Jellal pointed upwards to the tree. Erza's eyes followed his finger and landed on a sight of Natsu's scarf. "How did it get there?"

Erza pulled the scarf down since it was hanging downwards. "They fight on trees as well? Those monkeys.." **_  
_**

Jellal laughed wryly. "I don't think that's what happened. Natsu is very fond of this scarf, am i right? He wouldn't be that reckless and to leave it here. even if he **_is_** an idiot."

"You know too much." Erza glared at him suspiciously. "Just where did you get al-"

Erza surely didn't notice a sword flying at her, but jellal did.

"Look out!"

Jellal swiftly lifted Erza up and leaped away from a herd of magic-shaped-swords. Erza was stunned, and her eyes were as big as saucers. The blunette put her down immediately,not wanting to face her wrath.

"are you okay?" jellal asked, panting. The redhead just realized the situation, and slowly nodded.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a cut-down tree trunk. a BIG tree trunk.

She took Jellal's offering hand for support and stood up, turning around to see the person responsible for it. She went frantic afterwards.

Jellal could only stare at her in question, then at the attacker, and back again.

"hello, my dear erza~"

* * *

Lisanna sighed. Sure, she knew building a treehouse wasn't simple, but with natsu coming and burning everything all over again, she doubted the treehouse would even turn out okay.

Natsu insisted that they left the egg there, promising he will do anything to protect it. Although it seemed somehow impossible for him to run from school to the dorm every ten minutes to 'go to the bathroom' and check on it, it was actually working. For sure, gildarts-sensei was shooting daggers at them. Natsu only grinned though.

Well, lisanna was more than looking foward to speding another day afterschool with Natsu. She giggled at the pleasant thought. She dragged her feet up the stairs and opened the classroom door.

"ohayo, minna-sa-"

The response to her greeting was a table flying right over her head, lifting a few strands of her unusual silver hair.

Her eyes widened comically, and her mouth muttered "what the heck..."

The table crashed into the white board in front of class, but she was still frozen right there.

She heard a female growl something and some yellow hair marched to her direction. She gulped. What did she do?

The blonde stopped in front of her and smiled. "I'm sorry, you're confused are you?"

Lisanna could only stare at her smile, understanding why natsu likes her so much now?

"y-yeah.." was the only thing that left her lips.

"ah, those idiots." Lucy gritted her teeth and took Lisanna's hand. "c'mon, lets get you to your seat before erza comes and starts yelling" she giggled.

Lisanna followed her silently, not exactly understading the sitution.

"you see..." Lucy spoke as she led Lisanna to her seat. "this happens every day."

"what?"

"this happens everyday."

No. friggin. way.

As if on cue, Natsu screamed and broke two tables. Lisanna's blue eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY SCARF!" was what natsu was yelling.

**_his scarf?_**

Lisanna was told to never mess with Natsu's scarf, not that she'd ever do that, but how on earth did he lose something that was clinging on his shoulders? The scarf looked pretty darn heavy to her.

Moving automatically, Lisanna approached Natsu and casually tapped his shoulder. All the same as when the fire mage was rampaging the whole classroom with uncontrolled fire breaths.

Everyone except Natsu froze in spot. Lisanna was crazy!

To their suprise, natsu turned around and grinned at her. He jumped off the table and grinned as if nothing happened.

"Hi, Lisanna!"

"Good morning, Natsu." She greeted back cheerfully. "Is something wrong?"

_**everything is! **_The classmates thought in chorus and sweatdropped.

"Well i lost my scarf!" he pointed his now revealed neck. "see? someone took it!"

_**probably gray...**_

Lisanna scrunched up her eyebrows. "I thought that scarf was heavy. How could you **not **notice it falling off or something?"

"i don't know! it was gone just like that!"

"Maybe Gray is playing tricks on you or something.." Lisanna said.

"I never thought about that..." Natsu said, making everyone facepalm. "YEAH! IT MUST HAVE BEEN THAT ICE BASTARD!"

"you mean **me?**" A familiar voice said, leaning onto the door. Wasting no time, Natsu lunged his way and knocked him over.

"WHERE IS MY SCARF YOU JACKASS!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I JUST GOT HERE!" Gray clenched his teeth and pushed the pink haired dragonslayer sideways. "Right, Juvia?!"

The blunette, who was trailing the ice mage all morning, nodded meekly. "Y-yes.. Gray-sama walked juvia to school.."

...

_GRAY WALKED A GIRL TO SCHOOL?!_

"Yes, i did. You hear that Na-"

Of course, our favorite dragonslayer payed no such attention to Gray's words and literally kicked him across the classroom. Gray flunged and landed awkwardly on Lucy's table, making the girl shriek.

"Get. off." she hissed.

"Not my fault!" Gray self-defended and grabbed a random thick book. "Damn Natsu..." He said and threw the book aiming for natsu's face. Lucy shrieked yet again.

"Gray! **I was reading that!**" She snapped and started freaking out again when she saw her book collide with Natsu's face.

"oops, my bad" He scratched his nape in confusion.

"don't just stand there GET IT BAACK!" Lucy was waving arms comically at this point, seeing her book getting burnt by the pinkette.

"Love rival!" Juvia said and glared at Lucy, getting totally off topic.

"Gah... leave me out of this!" Lucy moaned in protest.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT YOU STRIPPER!" Natsu cried out his battle cry.

"YOU THREW ME FIRST, PINKY!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF!"

"WHY SHOULD I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR SCARF?!"

"WHO ELSE HAS IT?!"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!"

"Gray-sama! your clothes!" Juvia yelled while covering her eyes, but peeking from the other.

"Shit!"

In the middle of all that chaos, Lisanna just stood there speechless.

**wait... You're telling me this happens all the time? every day? All year long?! I'm not going to survive __****graduation!**

She sighed and sank in her seat helplessly. She heard Lucy groaning behind her about how her book was 'limited edition' and Gray threw it just like that. She titled her head to look at Natsu, who was now trying to incinerate Gray.

_**Natsu without his scarf, huh... yeah, something does feel missing. Huh? Natsu has a scar on his neck? i'll have to ask him that later. Hmm, now that i get a good look of it, Natsu's collarbones are perfect... And his neck is so muscular... Wait, what am i thinking?!**_

Lisanna felt heat rise to her face when she finally realized she was staring at Natsu quite intently. The moment she turned her head, Lucy, Levy and cana are already giving her smug faces and smirks, making her blush more.

"I see love blossoming here..." Lucy cooed.

"You're not jealous, Lu-chuan?" Levy teased.

Lucy blushed a bit, but acted all nonchalant about it. "Why should i be?"

"You two make a cute coupling~" Cana said, lining up her cards.

"w-what?" Lisanna sputtered. "B-but I don't like him..."

"just take him, Lisanna. No one can handle him better than you." Levy winked.

"yeah. when you walked up to him and all i was really shocked! and impressed." Lucy started nodding.

"I don't l-like him, you guys..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a female voice roared, surprising everyone. Lisanna startled and snapped her head to the source of the voice.

"E-e-e-erza!" Gray and Natsu stammered, nervously clutching to each other, making some people snort. "We were just playing together, right guys?"

But no one dared to laugh.

"Natsu." She said, startling the dragonslayer.

What came to natsu's shock was what Erza lifted with her left hand. "I found this hanging on the tree behind school. Be more careful next time."

"My scarf!" Natsu yelled. "But how did it get on a tree?"

Just like that, Erza stopped the fight. No one particularly noticed Jellal until Erza stepped from the door. But when she **did**, they were shocked.

_**first Gray and now Erza? **_

**"**Love is in the air~" Lucy giggled.

"You and Loke included, Lu-chuan~?" Levy teased, making Lucy as red as a tomato.

"W-what!" She denied irediculously. "Nothings going on between us!"

"Now that's just mean. Who saved you from 'The Deadly Stairs' again" Loke smirked triumphantly. Lucy blushed even more.

"You _**made**_me trip!" She snapped.

Lisanna giggled at the two. She didn't notice Erza behind her until she gave her a sharp tap on her shoulder.

"Lisanna." Erza said. "You **_do_** realize that Natsu didn't left his scarf hanging on trees on purpose, do you?"

"Y-yes... i do feel its odd." she admitted. Erza smiled knowingly at her. Lisanna widened her eyes.

"Wait... you have a cut on your cheek." Lisanna pointed. "And your clothes are dirty.. did you-"

Erza turned around. "I'll leave natsu to you, then."

The redhead left her dumbfounded.

* * *

"So you kiddos understand how important your future is to you, right?"

"Gildarts-sensei!"

"What now, Natsu.." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Nothing from natsu is a proper question.

"Can i change my hair color in my next life?"

Gildarts approached him and punched his head. "YOU IDIOT! were you even paying attention?!"

"Aye, sensei" Natsu squeaked. The students laughed.

"Enough with all that deepshit." He said and slammed the tables. "I want you guys to pair up. Dudes and chicks." he smirked. "Make a writing about one of your days in your future, like how you want your fateful encounter to be, yadda yadda yadda. The assignment will be written individually, but it has to connect to your partner's."

Confused and Amused chatters were heard. Gildarts smirked again.

"what are you maggots waiting for? move your asses already!" He joked. As if on cue, the students stood up and searched for their partners.

Lucy sighed when she saw a fluff of orange hair approach her. She definetly saw this coming.

* * *

_**A/n **_

_**sure! kill me for not updating and leaving that cruddy end owo**_

_**i have to go now byeee~**_

* * *

_**-Please R&R my other fanfiction too, your reviews make it worth it-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
what goes up..  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


End file.
